


Under The Moonlight

by clowntagonist



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Confession, M/M, adam being gayer than ever, if you see any spelling errors no u didn’t, kaidam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowntagonist/pseuds/clowntagonist
Summary: Adam was always the one that helped Kai feel better, he was always the one who reassured him that everything was okay. So now, it was his turn.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Kai/Adam (The Hollow)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Under The Moonlight

Adam watched as the sun started to set lower and lower, his chin rested on his palm as he sat uncomfortably on a tree log. The light and warmth that came from the flames of the camp fire brought him a sense a comfort, causing him to close his eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

All his mind could think about was Kai. Kai, Kai, Kai. That pale, read headed boy that always plagued his mind. Kai was smart, so very smart, and funny too, caring, brave, adorable... basically perfect. Being in a relationship with him would be a dream come true for Adam. 

Adam smiled as he daydreamed, his cheeks becoming warm as he did so. 

His eyes snapped open though and he jolted a bit when he felt a warm hand grip his shoulder. He looked over to his shoulder, then the hand, his eyes following the arm and up to it’s owner; speak of the devil, it was Kai, standing next to where he sat. 

“Hellooo? Earth to Adam?” He waved his other hand around. “I’ve been repeating your name over and over, you okay?” Kai spoke, tilting his head slightly. 

Adam raised his eyebrows, not even realizing how deep in thought he had been in. He sat back a bit and gave the other boy a sheepish smile, trying to play it cool, Kai’s hand falling off of his shoulder as he did so. 

“Heh, yeah. I’m good. sorry about that..” He trailed off. “What’s up?” 

“Mira asked us to go look for some extra firewood. Wanna come with?” He smiled down at the other. 

That smile... that damn smile could make almost anyone melt just by looking at it and those eyes... those bright blue eyes that always made him feel safe whenever they laid on him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and shook out of his thoughts, standing up and chucking awkwardly to himself, patting his shirt down as if he had dust all over it. 

“Heh, yeah, Let’s go.” He moved his hand to the back of his neck, trying his best not seem awkward or tense. 

“Alright!” Kai grinned, lighting his fire up on one hand to use as a light source and leading the way into the woods.

Adam followed, soon walking next to Kai. He absentmindedly put his hands into his pockets, which was something he did when he was nervous or overthinking things. 

It’s been particularly hard trying to hangout with Kai after what happened in the last Hollow game, especially since Kai and Vanessa are friends now. He was happy they were getting along, sure! But he couldn’t help but feel an ache in his chest whenever he saw them laughing together or having such a nice time together. The thought made him feel quite guilty; he shouldn’t be jealous, Kai is happy and that’s all that matters... right?

His thoughts wandered off to the first Hollow game they played together. They had none of their memories and the first time he laid his eyes on Kai... well, let’s just say he finally knew what love at first sight felt like. The more the game progressed, the more his feelings grew stronger for Kai and the more he thought Kai reciprocated those feelings in return. 

Now he wasn’t so sure. Kai hangs out with Vanessa an awful amount of time now... Does Kai even like boys? Boys like Adam? Does Kai even feel any sort of romantic way towards him or was it just the memory block from the first Hollow game? Is he even good enough for Kai?

Is he even good enough for Kai... that question echoed in his mind, hitting him in the worst places. Why would he be? He’s stubborn, selfish, a hothead, he makes Kai feel insecure and become defensive. He really isn’t good enough for someone as caring as Kai. 

He took his hands out of his pockets and clasped his hands together, releasing a deep sigh and disregarding his thoughts for now. He didn’t want to lose his composure right in front of the love of his life. 

The two continued walking into the woods, picking up sticks and branches that would be useful for the fire as they did so. They didn’t really talk very much, all they did was point out some things they saw in the dark or noises they heard, but other than that, it was pretty awkward between the two. 

They decided to take a break and sit on some tree stumps they stumbled upon. Kai lit out his fire and let the light of the moon cast upon them. They both set down the wood they collected besides them on the ground. 

They sat next to each other, their eyes looking away from one another, both of them resting their chins on their palms and looking out into the night. Their shoulders bumped and that made Adam tense up slightly; any sort touch he received from Kai always made him overthink. He was glad Kai didn’t notice though. 

The tension and silence between them was strong but neither of them would ever mention it.

Kai finally decided to strike up a conversation and break the silence. 

“Ya know, it’s really nice being able to camp out here with people I can call my friends. I never really had the opportunity to camp out in the woods like this when I was younger...” He cleared his throat, not wanting to get into any of his childhood. “But anyway! I’m really enjoying it so far!”

Adam payed close attention to Kai as he spoke, not realizing he was staring for a bit too long. He gave Kai a small nod and smiled lovingly. Whenever Kai spoke, it was like music to his ears. 

“That’s really great, dude. I’m enjoying it too. I like being with my friends and I just... like being with you...” He said that last part with the most softest voice he had ever made, he was absolutely head over heels for this boy, that he didn’t even know what he had just said. 

His eyes widened when he realized what he said, he didn’t mean for that to slip out but he couldn’t take it back now. He averted his eyes to the side, looking everywhere else but at Kai. He began to sweat slightly. ‘Why does everything feel so stuffy and warm all of a sudden???’ he thought to himself. Maybe he was being a bit too dramatic. 

Kai perked up at that, his eyebrows raised and his cheeks turned pink. He was glad it was dark so that Adam wouldn’t notice the pink in his face but the moon of the light didn’t really help with hiding it. 

He turned his head to the side for a moment, trying to recollect his thoughts. Did Adam really just say that? He thought about how to respond but he couldn’t come up with anything. 

Once he had decided to calm down, he turned his gaze back to Adam, who looked like a nervous mess. His soft side was showing and it was something Kai didn’t get to see very often, or anyone for that matter. 

“You okay there, buddy? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost..” He joked, chuckling awkwardly, trying to disregard those words Adam had said. He hoped that his mind wasn’t just playing tricks on him. 

Kai had to admit, he felt romantic feelings for Adam the first time they played The Hollow together but he pushed those feelings away once he got his memories back because he knew he was straight, he is straight! But Adam always seemed to show up in his mind every now and then. He knew there was nothing wrong with liking boys but he never could admit that he liked boys himself. 

He blinked away his thoughts and kept watching Adam, he was almost mesmerized by the way he was acting but he also felt quite bad for guy. 

Adam shut his eyes, the hands resting on his lap clenched and turned into fists. He couldn’t hold in his feelings any longer, Kai was right there! He liked Kai since the day they first met and he just couldn’t take this feeling anymore. 

He took a deep breath and blurted out, opening his eyes whilst he did. 

“Kai, I like you! I always have! Since the beginning!” His mouth shut instantly after and his face turned red. He didn’t know why he shouted it but he had so much repressed feelings, it was hard to control, something he was quite good at doing but it was especially difficult to do right now. 

He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and opened his mouth once more. “I-I mean- it’s fine if you don’t feel the same!”, it sounded somewhat muffled since he didn’t remove his hands for that. Panic began to well up in his throat. 

He couldn’t believe he just said that, something he had hidden for a long time came out just like that? With not thought what so ever?... He put his hands down and all he could do now was rub his hands on the sides of his pants to get rid of the sweat that formed on his palms and wait for a response. The silence was doing his thoughts no good. 

All he could think about was how he should’ve kept quiet, how he knows what comes next, the rejection, the pain of being friend-zoned. 

“You like me...?”, Kai asked, his eyes widening at those words, he really couldn’t believe that Adam liked someone like him, how could anyone like him?

Adam gulped, his mouth feeling awfully dry all of a sudden, it was difficult to even form words. He felt embarrassed, he felt like a fool, he had never shown anyone this side of him before... not like this at least. He opened his eyes and all he did was nod quickly as a response. He put his head down, his face felt like it was on fire. 

He felt ashamed, he was afraid he just ruined a friendship, one that he cherished very much. 

Kai noticed the stress Adam was under. Adam was always the one that helped Kai feel better, he was always the one who reassured him that everything was okay. So now, it was his turn.

He shifted his position to face Adam, hesitantly stretched out his arm and placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder, receiving a small jolt from the other boy. He gripped it softly, reassuringly, signaling that it was okay, that they were okay. 

“Hey... look at me...” He nudged Adam’s shoulder a bit. 

Adam put his head up slowly, trying his best to focus on Kai. He felt like running away back home and as embarrassing as it is, he felt like holding his cat plush close. 

“I...”, Kai cleared his throat. ‘Why was this so difficult to say??’. He took a deep breath and let it out. 

“I like you too.” He gave Adam a small but genuine smile. “I like you a lot...”

He never admitted that to himself, at least not out loud. It felt good, it felt good to finally let out those feelings that he pushed away for a while now. Those feelings that he was so afraid of. It was a lot easier saying it though, since he wasn’t the first one to confess. 

Adam’s mouth was agape as he heard those words come out of Kai’s mouth. 

“Wait, really??” He said that in a surprisingly higher pitch than usual but he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure if this was all a sick dream or joke but he knew Kai wouldn’t mess with him that way. Kai liked him back, he liked him back!

“Yes, really, dummy!” He kept his eyes on Adam, letting his hand slide down the side of the others arm and rest on top of Adam’s hand. He could see the sense of relief on Adam’s face and that made him chuckle. 

Adam finally had the courage to look Kai in the eyes, their gazes finally meeting. Adam’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest from how happy he was. The hand on his own felt so very warm, he wanted to hold it and never let go. He had so many questions to ask but right now was not the time. 

They sat there for a few more seconds, staring into each other’s eyes. Adam felt himself leaning in and he swore he saw Kai lean in too. He soon realized what he was doing and he was about to turn his head to the side because he didn’t want to mess things up with a kiss but it was too late for that. 

Kai pressed his lips against Adam’s, well, that was what he was trying to do but he completely missed and kissed the side of his mouth instead.

He sat back and the both of them stared at each other with wide eyes and faces flushed. 

All Adam did was bring a hand up to his mouth and laugh into it. Muffled laughs were the only thing that could be heard in the dark of the night. 

“What was that, dude?” He jokingly said, trying to contain his laughter. 

Now Kai was the one who felt embarrassed. He removed his hand from the others and pushed Adam’s shoulder playfully. 

“Excuse me for not knowing how to kiss someone!” He admitted, since they were getting all personal. He averted his eyes to side, his mouth forming a small smile. 

Adam never thought Kai would be the one to initiate a kiss and to be honest, Kai didn’t think he was capable of doing it either but at least he tried. 

Adam scooted closer to Kai and hesitantly placed a hand on the others cheek. He was slowly gaining confidence in this situation since he knew Kai felt the same now, so he decided to take a bit of control. 

“Well... what if I tried?” He asked, looking into Kai’s eyes once again. 

Kai smiled, his eyes wide as they looked into Adam’s. 

“Yeah... go ahead..”, was all he said, mentally preparing himself for a real kiss this time. 

Adam leaned in, tilting his head a bit and softly pressed his lips against Kai’s, closing his eyes as he did so. His thoughts were racing just like his heart, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

Kai closed his eyes as well and kissed back, not really knowing how to but he was doing okay for it being his first kiss. Adam’s lips were soft and gentle and the feeling made him never want to stop. 

Adam let his hand slide down to rest on Kai’s shoulder, the moon being the only source of light made this a lot more romantic than it should’ve be. Finally, Adam separated from the kiss after a few moments. 

They both looked at each other, still being a bit close to each other’s faces. They chuckled softly, moving back a bit. They both seeming pretty shy after that kiss but they enjoyed it nevertheless. 

“You’re a pretty good kisser!”, Kai complimented, not realizing he just said his thoughts out loud. 

Adam only chuckled, trying his best to keep it cool, even though he failed at keeping it cool a few minutes ago. 

“Not so bad yourself.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the other. 

Kai laughed softly, he would definitely get used this. 

Adam cleared his throat and stood up from the stump where he sat, kicking the dirt beneath him. 

“We should... probably head back. The others might be wondering where we went.” He signed to the direction from where they came from, the expression on his face was a lot more relaxed and happier compared to when they just got here.

“Yeah! Right!”, Kai smiled, standing up as well. He was glad Adam liked him. He wondered if he was bisexual, he would probably think more about it later though. For now, he knew he was happy with Adam.

The two picked up the wood they had collected and walked back towards the campsite, Kai lighting up his hand as a light source once again. He offered his free hand out to Adam and Adam gladly took it. 

They weren’t really sure where their relationship stood as of now but they were happy together and that was all that mattered at the moment. 

The walk back was pretty silent but a good type of silent. Adam knew that he probably wouldn’t be sleeping alone in his sleeping bag tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i wrote since 2015 i think so i apologize if it’s all over the place or if there’s any typos OR if things don’t make sense (i hope they do!). anyway, kaidam is my comfort ship and uhhh they are gay and canon because i said so. thanks for reading! save the hollow!


End file.
